Running on Empty (168)
}} The Order is down for the count, but run into an unexpected ally. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Samantha's Father (Bandit King) ◀ ▶ * Samantha ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan throws Belkar into Samantha. Samantha: Hold Person! Samantha's spell fizzles, "fizzle!", due to her lack of concentration as an arrow bounces off her magical defenses. Samantha: Damn it, stop doing that! Elan: Um... no? Belkar: Wheeeeee! Samantha: All I wanted was to have some fun with you! Elan: My friend Haley thinks that's a bad idea, for some reason that I can't quite figure out. But I trust her judgement. Samantha: Fine! You want to play tetherball, I hope you don't mind if I play FIREball! Samantha: Maximimized Fireball! Samantha blasts Belkar and Elan with a fireball. Elan: Owwww! Haley: Elan!! Belkar: Don't worry, I'm OK, Elan's head broke my fall. Vaarsuvius: Your primary advantages are your spells of protection and aviation. Therefore: Vaarsuvius: Dispel Magic! Vaarsuvius: Miss Starshine! Her Protection from Arrows spell is also disrupted. You may fire at will! Haley: Don't mind if I do. Haley shoots three arrows into Samantha, "fft! fft! fft!". All three hit, "thunk! thunk! thunk!" Samantha: Aaaah! You hag! Samantha blasts Vaarusivus and Haley with lightning. Samantha: Maximized Lightning Bolt! Haley: Arrgh! Her Reflex save DC is just too high! Samantha: Looks like you're the last one still up and fighting, old woman. Haley: I'm not old! I'm 24! That's not old! Twenty! Four! Samantha: Whatever. Samantha: Magic Missile. Haley: Aaaargh! The Order of the Stick has been disabled. Samantha: Whew! I did it! It may have used up all of my higher level spells, but I kicked their asses! Belkar: Hee! You said, "asses". Bandit King: My little girl! Low on hit points and with no more spell slots today, pumpkin? Samantha: Yeah, Daddy, but I beat— The Bandit King punches Samantha in the face, "POW!" Bandit King: I challenge you for leadership of the bandits! D&D Context * Maximize Spell is a metamagic Feat that makes it so that all dice rolls are the highest possible roll for a single spell. * Haley is often able to avoid magic attacks because of her evasion ability, a high reflex save and high dexterity. She is complaining that Samantha's save difficulty is too high, even for her. * Vaarsuvius confirms that Samantha had a [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/protectionFromArrows.htm Protection from Arrows] spell cast. The 2nd-level Sorcerer spell prevents damage caused by ranged attacks. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/holdPerson.htm Hold Person] is a 3rd-level Sorcerer spell that paralyzes a target unless they succeed a Will save, although it fizzled because of lack of concentration. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/fireball.htm Fireball] and [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/lightningBolt.htm Lightning Bolt] are 3rd-level Sorcerer spells that deal damage. Magic Missile is a 1st-level Sorcerer spell that deals damage. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/dispelMagic.htm Dispel Magic] is a 3rd-level Wizard spell that removes all magic effects on a target, including the [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/protectionFromArrows.htm Protection from Arrows] and [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/fly.htm Fly] spells on Samantha. Trivia * Samantha calls Haley an "old woman", a joke which was set up by Elan's comment about her age and Charisma score in #161. External Links * 168}} View the comic * link|246710}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Hold Person Category:Uses Fireball Category:Uses Dispel Magic Category:Uses Magic Missile Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Uses Protection From Arrows Category:Bandits of Wooden Forest